


Million Reasons

by FireAndIceHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Endgame, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Original Character(s), POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, POV Multiple, POV Stiles, Pack Feels, Pining Derek, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stilinski Family Feels, Witches, season 03 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAndIceHeart/pseuds/FireAndIceHeart
Summary: After a nasty fight between Derek Hale's Pack and three witch sisters, Derek kicks Stiles out of the pack.His friends abandoned him and his father is always at work  and Stiles has never felt so alone.Well at least now he has the time to think of all the reasons why he deserves to be in the pack and  figure out where it all went wrong.That is...until he gets kidnapped.





	1. Running With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this story it means more than you think also please read the tags they clear up quite a bit.

**_Stiles POV_ ** ****__  
  


**_  
_ ** _This is so unnecessary_ Stiles thinks as he dodges a spell blast casted by one of the three witch sisters that are currently wreaking havoc in Beacon Hills, well to be more specific they weren't necessarily attacking Beacon Hills they were attacking Derek Hale's pack, want to take a guess whose fault it was? Derek Hale.

 

When the sisters asked for  permission to search in Hale territory so they could look for something they lost and we're desperate to find it Derek could've just agreed under peaceful terms but no he just had to make them angry by aggressively rejecting them and going full Alpha mode on them. So here Stiles was dodging spell after spell.

 

Snarls and growls filled echoed through the clearing where the current battle was taking place. Allison's arrows whizzing through the air with Scott by her side protecting her all he could. Erica and Boyd were fighting against one of the sisters together. Jackson was working with Lydia as she used her Banshee powers against another sister. Derek was taking the Leader by himself which makes Stiles roll his eyes when he sees Derek from behind the tree that he's hiding behind. He starts to think of some type of diversion he could plan when a movement to his left catches his attention, it's Isaac being thrown into a tree by a flash of green light. Stiles finds it's source being the witch that was previously occupied by Alison and Scott until Allison got blasted to the ground with Scott by her side making sure his mate was okay.

 

Meanwhile the witch that Scott seemingly forgot about had her target set on Isaac's unconscious body.Stiles started to panic because he seemed to be the only one who noticed what was happening. The witch began to raise her hands to cast yet another spell upon Isaac and Stiles for once in his life didn't think, he was already tackling the woman to the ground before he could even register what he was doing. Her surprise did not last long because she quickly recovered and stood up getting ready to use her magic on Stiles this time. Stiles froze knowing that it was already too late and is blinded by light before he flies through the air and hit something hard then darkness envelops him.

 

He's not really sure what brings him back to consciousness whether it was the feeling of  something shaking of his body or the frantic commanding voice that speaks above him. “Stiles? Stiles! Come on wake up!  Stiles can you hear me? Stiles wake up ! Stiles!” His eyes fly open to Derek's face above him, eyes still glowing Alpha red. Stiles’ ADHD brain notices the clearing is quiet now there's no sign of any of the witch sisters. “Are they gone? Is it over?”Stiles asks. “How could you do something so stupid Stiles?!” Derek grits ignoring Stiles’ question. Stiles suddenly remembers how he got knocked out in the first place “Isaac!” he sits up pointedly ignoring Derek's comment. “I'm here” the curly-haired blonde response quietly. “Are you okay?” Stiles questions not knowing how much damage was done after he passed out. “Yeah, are you though?” Isaac's eyes flickering Stiles’ arm. Which makes Stiles look down at the large gash on his arm, honestly he didn't feel the pain until Isaac pointed it out. “It looks worse than it is” he reassures him. Scott is suddenly by his side trying to help him get up when he finally does he feels the pain of  leech out of him and sees black veins on Scott's arm. “Thanks Scotty” Stiles pats his cheek appreciatively. “Dude. You're bleeding I have to get you to my mom.”Scott says worriedly. “Bro it's fine,” Styles says waving him off. “ So what happened to the witch trio?” Stiles asked everyone. “After that bitch blasted you Derek went to attack her but she just backed up say something in another language and they all just poofed and disappeared” Eric explained, taking a leaf out of her hair. “ Huh … I wonder what made them leave all the sudden” Stiles wondered aloud. “ Doesn't matter, Scott take him to Melissa now! After that take him home” Derek orders. “Good call Sourwolf!” Stiles says mock saluting Derek. _Sleep sounds great right about now_ Stiles thinks.

 

Melissa patches him up with a bit of motherly chastisement telling Stiles to be more careful. It's a huge weight off his shoulders not having to lie to Melissa or his dad about the supernatural world. Melissa found out when Jackson's Kanima issue was still out and about and it was Derek that decided it was best to have the sheriff in the know. His father was of course skeptical at first but that was quickly solved as soon as Derek shifted in front of him (to which Stiles yelled at him from nearly giving his dad a heart attack) after the general shock he took it a lot better than expected and was willing to work with Derek's pack to keep both their secret and Beacon Hills safe.

 

So when Scott brought Stiles home after Melissa gave him the all-clear he just went straight upstairs ignoring his dad's questions leaving Scott to explain what happened that night. And he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

It's 1 in the afternoon the next day when Stiles wakes up. _Thank God it's Saturday_ he groans as he gets out of bed to leave for the loft. when he finally gets there he sees that the whole pack is already in full discussion. “Hey guys! Why didn't anybody call me ?I didn't know we were meeting today.They must have been so wrapped up in conversation that they didn't even notice him enter the loft because as soon as he spoke they all fell silent and they turn to look at him. Stiles knows that something's wrong when he sees the expressions on Isaac, Allison, and Scott. Allison can't even look at him in the eyes while Scott and Isaac looks sad and guilty.

 

Stiles startles when he hears Derek's voice from across the room “what are you doing here Stiles?”.

“Um... Hello? witches? do not you not remember last night?” Stiles laughs sarcastically.

“I'm very aware of the problem _Stiles_ that still doesn't explain why you are here where you were not invited” Derek says coldly.

“Well Derek I'm here to help come up with a solution to the current situation” he says waving his hands around for emphasis.

“We’ll take care of it Stiles” Derek suddenly pauses and has a conflicted expression on his face but it is gone as quickly as it came.

“You need to leave” he says lowly.

“What?” Stiles questions completely confused.

“You heard me you need to go” Derek says more forcefully this time.

“What? No  Derek I'm …” Stiles begins before Derek growls interrupting him.

“Weak and a liability and you need to leave before one of my pack members gets hurt because of you” Derek's expression becoming dangerous.

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing “ Derek… I'm pack” he says softly.

“No you're not you're just some human who wants to run with wolves but can't because they're more trouble than they're worth” Derek snaps.

Stiles flinches and looks around the room to find something to disprove what Derek was saying but instead he found that everyone was was avoiding his gaze not saying anything and that was all the confirmation he needed.

“I'll just go then… sorry for causing so much trouble, I just wanted to help” he says trying to keep his voice even. “I'll see you guys around later I guess” and Stiles hesitates before he walks out the door and looks back one last time it seems that everyone is watching him go and hope leaves him and his shoulders drop “or not” and with that he closes the door behind him and leaves the loft.

  



	2. All Time Low

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off thank you, thank you, thank you thank you to everyone who's read so far. Secondly sorry it took so long to post chapter 2.

**_Stiles  POV_ **

 

Saturday's events didn't really hit Stiles until he walked into Beacon Hills High School on Monday morning. It happened when he  sat down in his usual seat in economics next to Scott.Even though Stiles was still pissed because he didn't say anything while Derek basically yelled at him that he was useless he still wanted to talk to his best friend. Except before he could say anything Scott spoke up first. 

 

“ Stiles… I think just sit somewhere else at lunch today” Scott's face scrunches up like he's in pain.

“Excuse me?” A cold dread started to seep through him.

“I don't think you should sit with us at lunch okay?” He says in the same voice that he uses when he's telling someone their dog had to be put down. 

A flash of anger hits Stiles “ So you're siding with Derek? What you think I'm useless too? Too much of a liability to be friends with huh?” Stiles snaps.

“No!” Scott looks frantic “ That's not what I'm saying, I don't think that at all, it's just…it's for the best Stiles”.

“ The best? The best for you and your pack if I just stay away?” His anger receding into hurt.

“It's best for everyone, look it's just until this witch problem goes away okay? After everything settles down it will all go back to normal you'll see” Scott tries to explain.

Stiles shakes his head “No it won't did you forget what Derek said or were you not there?” He says bitterly.

Scott flinches “Derek didn't mean any of that Stiles he was just -” Stiles doesn't let him finish.

“Don't try to make excuses for him Scott!”. 

It was bad enough that the person that he started to fall in love with said the worst things that anyone has ever said to him, now he was his best friend defending Derek who said all those things.

“But Stiles you don't understand!” Scott pleads.

“All I want to understand Scott is how you can defend Derek after what he said knowing how much it hurt me and now you're telling me not to sit with any of you at lunch because it's for everyone's best interest?Fine have it your way hope you and Derek have a great time fighting the witch trio without having weak defenseless Stiles in your way!” 

Scott says nothing, and with that Stiles turns back to the board and they don't speak for the rest of class.

 

He gets the silent treatment from Lydia,Allison, Isaac and Erica in the next class. Isaac at least has the decency to look guilty while Lydia, Allison, and Erica are too busy talking about whatever girls talk about to look at him. Mr. Harris is giving him suspicious looks because he can't seem to believe that Stiles Stilinski is actually quiet for once.

 

At lunch he sits alone and sets another record by not touching his food.He refuses to look over to the table where all of his “friends” sit but he can still feel them looking at him.After about 5 minutes that crawling feeling becomes too much so he stands up quickly and throws away his  untouched lunch in the trash and all but runs to the nearest bathroom.He was already in a middle of a panic attack before he even realize that he was having one.When he finally calms himself down he doesn't even bother to go to the rest of his classes he goes directly to the student parking lot to his Jeep. He realizes he's walking out of the school that no one's going to ask him how he's feeling and no one is going to stop him from leaving the school which makes him walk faster. When he comes home to an empty house he registers that there's no one there to scold him for leaving school either. He wants to be angry at them, Derek didn't force them to ignore him they made their own choice;pack is pack it has to do with pack dynamics he can understand not being a part of it but they weren't just pack to him they were his friends and friendship is different matter entirely and they just walked out on it. The worst part about losing your friends not having your friends to talk about it with, that bitter thought makes him lose the composure he tried so hard to keep and he ends up crying himself to sleep.

 

He drags himself out of bed the next morning and walks down stairs after he gets ready for school.He finds that his dad is already at the station and that he left a $20 bill on the fridge with a note saying for Stiles to buy something to eat and that he wouldn't be home till late.his shoulders drop he doesn't remember the last time he actually sat down and talked with his father about normal things. The last sit down he had with his dad was about supernatural things threatening Beacon Hills again.He can't bring himself to be angry with his father because he knows his schedule is always changing and that he's the sheriff. Every time his father is home something happens to take Stiles times whether it was the next supernatural threat or a pack meeting.  _ Well guess I can't use that as an excuse anymore  _ Stiles thinks bitterly shoving the $20 in his wallet and going to school.

 

Scott doesn't even bother speaking to him first period and Stiles ignores him, he ignores it all and the rest of the day passes by in a blur. He falls into the same routine everyday and every night since he doesn't talk as much as he used to he has excess energy that doesn't let him sleep so he decides to walk around the neighborhood every night to burn it off. This goes on for about a week until one night he's walking back home from one of his walks when all the sudden one of the witch sisters is standing right in front of him.before you can react she blows something in his face and he's out like a light.

  
  



	3. Honor Among Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> First off , Thank you to all the people who have read this story so far, left a kudos,and/or left a comment below you guys are awesome and I love you.  
> Secondly, due to popular demand I will be continuing this story and hopefully chapter 4 will not take as long as chapter 3 did.

 

**_Stiles POV_ **

 

When stiles jolts awake he doesn't know how much time has passed or where he is but he immediately knows that he's restrained to a chair and it's a uncomfortable as hell. He looks up and sees the witch sisters standing about 5 feet away from him. It was then that he realized how alike they looked aside from their hair and eye color. All three of them had a different shade of blonde hair the one on left had golden hair and piercing blue eyes, when standing in the middle had platinum hair and hazel eyes,and the one on the right had dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes.There's no denying that they were sisters _genes run strong in that family_ Stiles observes.

 

“Well look who decided to join the party” Gold hair said. “It's not like I wanted to show up in the first place” Stiles retorts which just makes gold hair snort. “He's got a mouth on him I can see why they like him” Stiles grimaces at the word ‘they’ knowing that she must mean the pack. He shakes his head trying to clear it because he still feels the effects of whatever they knocked him out with. “Just hang tight kid and keep that mouth shut and you won't get hurt” Dirty blonde advises. Stiles is confused now “ Wait if you don't want me to talk then why am I here?” He questions. “Leverage kid, we're running out of time and we need to continue our search without worrying about being attacked by a werewolf pack. So you're going to sit there until your Alpha comes for you and we work out some type of deal” platinum hair answers.

Stiles begins to laugh hysterically because of all the irony at the fact that they don't know what happened after they -

“What's so funny?” Gold hair says aggressively stepping forward. “Emma no! if you hurt him will never find-” dirty blonde stops her. “Then he better start talking”  ~~Goldie~~ Emma says her hand beginning to glow. “It's nothing really just the fact that you're home negotiation plan is going to fail” Stiles says spitefully. “Oh yeah? and why is that?” Emma interrogates.

 

Stiles continues “because you guys picked the wrong bait, he's never coming for me none of them are they're not going to even notice that I'm gone” Stiles paused a cold dread starting to seep through him _what were they going to do to him now that he's useless to them?_ Because he could think of a lot worse things than being tied to a chair he startled when Emma start speaking again. “He's lying you guys saw how they reacted when we hit him last time you saw  how the Alpha-”

 

Dirty blonde hair interrupts her “ Why would you say that?” She asked softly. Stiles didn't care that he was talking to the enemy this was the most he talked in days and now he couldn't stop. “Because after you guys attacked us last time they saw how utterly useless I was and the alpha told me I was nothing but a liability to them and kicked me out of the pack” Stiles's vision started to blur and he realized that he was crying in front of his kidnappers _great now there goes the tough look I was going for_ Stiles thinks bitterly and looks away from the sisters trying to blink the tears out of his eyes. “He's telling the truth” dirty blonde says. “What do we do now?” Emma says calmer this time.

 

“what are you people even looking for? Is it even worth all this trouble?” Stiles asks exasperated at all this mess. His last question is answered by all three of the sisters a chorus of yeses sounding throughout the room.

 

Platinum blonde lets out a breath and her shoulders drop she waves her hand and all the sudden his restraints are loosened and he is free. Stiles stays seated because he feels like he's finally going to get some answers.

 

Platinum blonde speaks “ My name is Beatrice and these are my sisters Emma” pointing to gold hair “and Elizabeth” pointing to the sister with  dirty blond hair. “I apologize for dragging you into this mess the way we did but you must understand that I would do it again and will do much worse to find my greatest treasure” she starts but Stiles can't help himself he already has questions. “What is this treasure you're looking for? why go through all these lengths to find it?” He stops when Beatrice raises her hand.” I'm looking for my daughter. Her name is Celeste and she's 4 years old and is magically gifted like us. About 3 weeks ago Celeste discovered a new power of hers which is Portal opening and she actually fell into one that led her to the nearest nemeton which is here in Beacon Hills. we can use our magic to feel her presence when she's being here but we can't find her through much of a loan because of the wolf border the hell pack territory and the boundaries the druid, Deaton I believe is his name, put up. When we came here all we wanted to do was to ask Alpha Derek Hale  for clearance to search his territory but he refused so we were forced to use violent action which brings us to the events of that night where you were hurt I apologize once again. But I will do anything to find my daughter and bring her home safe. So either the hale pack helps me find her or stays out of my way, doesn't make a difference to me as long as she is safe.”

Beatrice has a determined look on her face and Stiles believes every word that she said.

“Let me help you”Stiles says with resolve.

“Excuse me?” Beatrice looks taken aback she was expecting him to say that.

“My name is Stiles Stilinski, son of the sheriff is Beacon Hills. I know this town better than the back of my own hand.as far as the help activity trouble I can make barriers that we can pass through but the werewolves can't.” Stiles says standing up.

“You have magic?” Elizabeth asks, shocked.

“Not really but I'm pretty nifty with some mountain ash” Stiles shrugs.

“I like this kid” Emma laughs.

The three sisters share a look deciding on whether or not to accept this unexpected help but they nod in agreement, whatever it takes for their family.

“We would be honored to have you assist us Stiles Stilinski”  Beatrice looks at him with gratitude and sticks out her hand.

“Happy to help, Stiles at your service, now let's go find your daughter” he takes her hand and together the four of them whisk away on their mission.


	4. Absence Noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:  
> Hey guys look who's back. I just have a few things to say before you read this chapter that has been long-awaited. So if you would kindly take the time to read it that would be great.
> 
> 1: I want to thank every single reader who has read the story, left a kudos and/or comment honestly without you guys the story would not have been continued. You guys are awesome. 
> 
> 2: I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update this chapter. It has been the hardest chapter to write so far because this chapter is the turning point of the story. Or at least it was for me. The reasons being that the main scenes of this chapter were not at all planned they were just spur of the moment. so I kind of have to change how the story is going to end.  
> So it will be a surprise for both the readers and me because chapters 5 6 and 7 have not been written yet.
> 
> 3: That being said I'm willing to take readers feedback into consideration while writing the rest of the story. Not all of it will be in there because I do have general plan how the story is going to go so no promises but I would love to hear what you guys would like to see in the story before it comes to its end. So comment down below what it is that you would like to see or what you like so far or maybe what you don't like constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> 5: As you can probably see in the first words of this chapter the first part of this chapter is in Derek's point of view later on it will be switched as seen by the break in a chapter so you guys don't get confused. Is there any one's point of view that you would like to see?  
> More Derek ? More Stiles? Any other character?
> 
> 6: Also and I know this is a long shot are there any artists in the house? If so , I am hosting a contest of sorts for artwork and or comics of this fanfiction (provided I'm given credit for the story itself I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters I just created the storyline and original characters themselves.) Winners of the contest will have their work posted along the next chapters of the story as well as credit and shoutouts to them. I would love to see how you guys see this story and or the original characters in your own way so I'll be looking forward to it. If you have an artwork to me leave a comment saying hey FireAndIceHeart I would like to share an artwork for Million Reasons and a way for me to contact you or somehow send your art to me so I can post it on the story.
> 
> 7: Alright I'm done. Without further ado I present to thee chapter 4.Enjoy :)

_ **Derek's POV** _

 

The sound of a door being slammed opened makes Derek look up from the map on the table. He immediately tenses when he smells the panic from Erica as she runs to him. “ What happened ?” he questions her urgently. “They took him” she says still out of breath. “They took Stiles” she gasps out. Time seemed to stop and an icy panic shook him to the bone. “ How you were supposed to be watching him ! ” His voice rising making Erica flinch “ I was ! he was walking in front of his house when they appeared from nowhere knocked him out and disappeared back into thin air” she defended. “Call the rest of the pack, tell them to be here as fast as they can and fill them in” he ordered. 20 minutes later the pack was in his loft arguing on the best course of action.

 

“ This is obvious they attacked us and took Stiles let’s take the fight to them and get them the hell out of Beacon Hills” Jackson proposed.

 

“ It’s not that simple Jackson we have to find and rescue Stiles before anything else” Lydia pointed out to him. 

 

From there everyone started talking at once 

“How do we even find them ?”

 

“Why did they even take him in the first place? I thought the whole reason-”

 

Scott’s voice rises above all the rest, “This is your fault Derek! You said that if we left him alone they wouldn’t notice him but we left him defenseless and now they have him doing who knows what to him?” 

 

“I know!” Derek snaps, silencing Scott. “I know” he repeats softly, shoulders sagging.

 

“Well we’re not going to find them standing around here” Boyd suggests softly. 

 

“You’re right,” Derek says turning to him “We’ll split up to cover ground faster. Allison, Scott you go to Argent and Deaton see if they have anything to help find them. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac you three search the preserve.Jackson and Lydia you search the town while I go to the sheriff station to tell Stiles’s father what’s going on.You all have direct orders not to engage any of the witches if you find them, alert the pack first then wait for the rest of us to get to you. We can’t endanger Stiles’s life anymore than it already is and they’re too powerful to fight alone. If you don’t find anything by midnight meet back here” 

 

Everyone nods in agreement and rush out of the loft to find their stolen pack mate. When the loft door closes Derek’s shoulders sag again with the weight of guilt and stress. He startles when he hears someone clap slowly he turns to see Peter descending down the stairway. 

 

“Two things nephew. One, congratulations on beating a personal record because I don’t remember you ever talking that much to anyone in such a short time period. And two, why does it smell like misery in here?” he takes a seat on the bottom step analyzing him with calculating eyes. Derek looks away from Peter refusing to reply but it does nothing to stop Peter from continuing. 

 

“You look awfully upset about some witches taking someone who you told personally how utterly weak and worthless they were” Peter says nonchalantly. 

 

“I shouldn't have said any of that to him” Derek murmurs to himself shaking his head. 

 

“ You think? Especially since the whole reason why you said any of it was to, I’m sorry what was it you said? Oh that's right to protect him boy did _that_ backfire” Peter remarks. 

 

“ None of what I told him was true and I didn’t mean any of it” Derek weakly defends.

 

“Do you think he knows that ? No, he believed every word and because you told your the rest of your puppies to keep quiet he thinks they believe it too. People like are what your mother liked to call True Believers. They are the ones who believe in the good of everyone and everything but somehow they always seem to lack belief in themselves. So when someone they respect voice their worst opinions of themselves it destroys them. You better be thinking about how you’re going to fix this and hope you won’t be too late by the time you find him” 

 

Derek is shocked to say the least he never heard his uncle speak this way to him before. “Since when do you care?” he asks softly. “Since always nephew, Especially since I started noticing that you’re happier and a better Alpha when he’s around and that the Hale pack is a stronger pack when Stiles Stilinski is apart of it so go find that smart, sarcastic little shit and bring him back where he belongs”

 

That's all the encouragement that Derek needs before he’s sprinting to his car to go to the sheriff’s department. He gets there at the same time as Lydia and Jackson do. “ what are you doing here you’re supposed to be -”  he starts. “ Well we didn’t find anything in town so we decided to meet you here to help you tell the sheriff that his son got kidnapped by three witches and I have come to the conclusion that you’re not the best with words” Lydia’s voice is filled with accusation. Derek ignores the jab in favor of opening the door allowing the two enter the station first. He lets Jackson and Lydia charm their way into getting the deputies in the station let them interrupt the Sheriff dinner break to talk to him. 

The sheriff looked up at them entering his office and once he sees the severity of their faces he pushes his meal aside and ducks under his desk, Derek can hear the soft clicks of the combination on the safe he keeps there. It ends up being a spiral notebook that the Sheriff places on his desk and flips it open to a blank page.  

 

“What’s that?” Jackson gestures to the notebook. 

 

“Every since Stiles told me about you all and the whole supernatural world I’ve been writing it all in this book to keep my facts in check so I don’t get confused. Any events that could be linked to the supernatural or creatures we come across go right in here, And seeing the three of you here means that I’m going to be hearing something interesting so lay it on me” 

 

It dawns on Derek that the Sheriff has no idea what has been going in the recent weeks he looks to Lydia and sees that she knows it too. Lydia tells the sheriff a brief summary of events of the past 3 weeks including the fact that the witches had taken one of the pack but conveniently not telling him who. 

 

“Wait this all started weeks ago? Why didn’t Stiles tell me any of this? Why isn’t he telling me any of this now? I told that kid no more lies and to keep me updated on what the hell is happening in this town. When I get home me and him  are going to sit down and -” 

 

“Stiles is the one they took” Derek blurts out.  

 

The sheriff freezes and pauses looking like he was trying to absorb the information whilst calming himself down as he processes it. “How exactly did that happen if he was with you all?” he asks them in a seemingly cool tone. The three of them share a guilty look. 

 

“Well you see he wasn’t with us” Lydia tries to explain but the sheriff shakes his head “but he’s always with you especially in pack meetings and hangouts which seem to be an almost everyday thing with you lot” 

 

Lydia cringes “ Stiles hasn’t really hung out with us for about a week” she says softly. 

 

“Now why would he do that the pack means everything to him he says you guys are like family he would just up and leave like that” The sheriff looks even more confused now.

 

The guilt is crushing Derek so much that he can’t help but to confess “ It’s my fault, I made the decision for the pack to avoid contact with him so that the witches wouldn’t target him but it obviously backfired so here we are” 

 

The confused look on the sheriff’s face is gone, replaced with anger instead. “So you’re telling me that three witches come into town and instead of working together you abandoned my son when he needed you most and these women have him doing lord knows what to him?”

 

Surprisingly Jackson comes to Derek’s defense “You’re one to talk, you live with your only son how did you not know something was wrong with him? The witches came 2 weeks ago then he gets kicked out of the pack 1 week ago and you didn’t know about any of it? So let me ask you something sheriff when was the last time you spoke with your son?” 

 

The sheriff looks like he’s been struck “you’re right Whitmore I haven’t been making time between work and now with all this supernatural crap that’s been going on… I can’t remember the last time I really talked to Stiles” his shoulders sag with the weight of his realization. 

 

“ You got caught up with work we wanted to protect him we all have our excuses but right now Stiles needs us more than ever and this time we’re going to be there. The last time I saw Stiles I said a lot of things I’m not proud I- no we need to make this up to him.I’m just here to let you know that me and my pack will do anything to get Stiles back and I think we could use all the help we can get.” Derek says. 

 

The sheriff nods and grabs his keys “Let’s go find my son”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ **Stiles POV** _

 

 _If I were a four year old little witch girl where would I be?_ Stiles thinks looking down at a map of Beacon Hills. After teaming up with the sisters they decided that they needed a hide out somewhere well away from the preserve where the Hale pack would patrol the most and needed a good place to think. It was Stiles that suggested Beacon Hills Public Library where he would have access to loads of maps and research.The witches were cautious enough to cast illusionary enchantments to make it harder to be found but Stiles wasn’t worried because the only one who came to the library to research was him and sometimes Lydia so the odds of the pack just strolling in were slim to none. 

 

“Find anything ?” He nearly falls out of his seat in shock when someone touches his shoulders he sees it’s Beatrice, he was so focused on the map that he didn't noticed the sisters returning from searching for Celeste all morning. He calms himself down “Nothing yet, you?” Stiles admits.Their expressions  are enough to tell him that they have turned up empty. “I’ve looked at every map of Beacon Hills I could get my hands on and pointed you to every possible hideout, I’m sorry I haven’t been much help” he says to them. Elizabeth looks at him with sympathy “ I know it’s frustrating but thank you for trying it means a lot to us,” Stiles is taken aback, being thanked for just his efforts isn’t something he’s used to anymore well actually now that he thinks about it he’s not used to anyone talking to him anymore. 

 

“ You know we did see some of your pack mates with the Sheriff searching the preserve this morning. That Alpha looked well … I would say about as frantic we are about Celeste. Any idea as to what they may be searching for?”  Emma speaks up glancing at her sisters before turning to Stiles. He flinched at the mention of Derek and his father. “No I don’t,they don’t exactly keep me up to date anymore,” he says bitterly.  

 

“ You speak with anger in your tone but I sense pain in your heart” Elizabeth says gently. Beatrice looks at him “ Yes you mentioned about you being removed from the pack before… I f you don't mind me asking what exactly happened?” she says carefully. 

 

So he tells them everything pausing only when Emma demands he show her the wound on his arm apologizing profusely since she’s the one who caused it, she murmurs an incantation that leaves Stiles mesmerized watching as his wound disappear as if it was never there in the first place.

 

When Stiles is finished telling his story he’s proud that he made it through without shedding a single tear but that didn’t make the dull ache in his heart go away. 

 

Beatrice shares a look with her sisters before putting her hand over his “Stiles I know this may be hard to believe but I believe that the pack abandoned you to protect you as crazy as it sounds” 

 

Stiles nearly pulls his hand away from hers but he wills himself to stay still “What?” he croaks out.

 

“Your story reminds me of what happened just before Celeste went missing I had yelled at her about the dangers of using her magic my intentions were to teach her a lesson because I love her and all I want to do is protect her but I shouldn't have yelled at her the way I did she’s only four. It’s my fault she got upset and ran, then her magic activated the portal that brought her here. I think your Alpha told you all those things to push you away so we wouldn’t target it you but obviously that backfired” Beatrice gestures to him.

 

“Obviously, and I don’t think that’s the case why would Derek do that now ?” he says shaking his head. 

 

“ Because you got hurt. When Emma hit you with that spell well you were unconscious at the time so you didn’t see the look of fury when your Alpha retaliated or the look of pure panic when you were unresponsive. Trust me it was then that we knew you were an important part of his pack” Beatrice smiles at him.

 

“And just now when we were in the woods we heard them calling out your name, they’re looking for you desperately. I just wanted to see what you would say” Emma looks at him expectantly. 

 

“But if that’s true…” he trails off realization hitting him and a flicker of hope in his heart that things weren’t as bad as he previously thought.

 

“ Sometimes we do things to protect the ones we care about because we think the ends justify the means what we don’t often think about is the fact that we could be doing more harm than good.” Elizabeth reminds him. 

 

 “You need to show them that they never have to go to these extremes ever again to protect you because you can protect yourself” Beatrice tells him confidently. 

 

Stiles did not share that same confidence “But I don’t know how to? All I know to do is wield a bat and use some mountain ash when I can.”

 

“That’s where I believe we can help”  Beatrice says as she shuffles through her satchel and pulls out a small book bound in leather “This book is for incantations and potions for beginners i our kind it normally wouldn’t work for most humans but if you can manipulate mountain ash then that means that you are a little different from most humans. I believe this book will be an essential tool not only to defend yourself but your pack also if and when you decide to forgive them” she hands it to him. 

 

“Than-Thank you ! wow this is amazing” he says flipping through the pages in excitement. “Glad you like it use it wisely” she says fondly. 

 

“Wait” he freezes on a page “ You said  this book is used for beginners in your kind right?”

 

“Yes” Beatrice nods.

 

“Is there any chance Celeste might know any of these or her magic automatically being able to do so as a defense mechanism?” he asks as his thoughts start putting pieces of the puzzle together.

 

Beatrice seems to notice what he’s getting at her expression lighting up “yes she’s only four but she’s powerful for her age” 

 

He shows her the page he was staring at “What about spell that hides your location because your a scared little girl?”

 

“All this time we've been searching through blood magic it won’t work because of a cloaking spell no wonder we haven’t been able to find her” Emma says.

 

“And if the cloaking spell is still up it means she alive and well to keep that type of magic up for so long” Elizabeth points out.

 

“If we find a cloaking spell being used in Beacon Hills we find Celeste” Beatrice says with hope and determination in her eyes. 

 

“Let's go find your little girl” Stiles says with just as much hope.

 

_If I were a four year old little witch girl where would I hide?_

 

_Right In Plain Sight_


End file.
